Sentinel Test: Naoto Roden
Instructions: Please read all questions and instructions carefully, and answer them to the best of your abilities. Again, if you are suspected of cheating or plagiarism, points will be deducted from your test score. Remember the Sentinels main duty is to defend Ishgar, should it come under attack by a foreign nation or resident dark guild. Please write your favorite character from the series below these instructions. They are expected to take any measure to save the greater population of their nation. We expect that you will keep this in mind when answering these question. I'd have to say my favorite FT would be Acnolgia due to the level of badass he gives off. How to answer: Free Response: Bold your answer in the area beneath the question. Short Answer: Either replace the lines with your bolded answer, or answer in bold beneath the question. Multiple Choice: Bold the entire choice for your answer. For example, a. Erza Scarlet. Short Essay: Bold your answer and type it below the question. Free Response 1. A loved one of yours is on their death bed, with several doctors saying that a new drug will give them the push they need to get a full recovery. The thing is that this drug costs a great sum of money that you happen to have, but it would require you to give up the current conditions you are living in right now for a life of barely scrapping by on the streets. Now this new drug has not been fully tested, and only has a 53% of being successful, but when it is, patients are returned to a life of normalcy with no remission. Would you choose to go through with the drug that has a potential to save your loved one, but leave you both with a poor standard of living? Or will you choose to say your final goodbyes? I got no need for finances, be it good or bad I'd like to believe one just needs hope and determination to get by even if the living conditions were poor. 2. You have been trapped in a box, lined with hundreds of explosives, and even a single step out of line will cause them to detonate. Next to you is a stranger in the same position, but a different box, and outside stands somebody completely unrelated to the both of you. That person will have to be swayed one way or another to save one of you. As soon as one box opens up, the other will detonate. The person next to you insists they haven’t got much to live for anyways, and from their shaky tone of voice, you assume they are elderly, or very sick, or perhaps a combination of both. Will you convince the stranger outside to save you and kill the other person so you can continue to live? Or will you sacrifice yourself to give the other person what might only be a few more weeks to live? Ohh, thats a tough one on the one hand I could save the old guy and give him a few more weeks to live or save myself and live a very long and meaningful life saving much more people then just this elderly guy... But if I could somehow survive the blast using my powers I would not only save this old guy and I would continue to do the best job I can! win win! 3. Two young individuals are picking on a smaller child, though it is quite obvious that the younger child is unbothered by such behaviors. Will you step in and attempt to stop their antics, knowing you might be giving the bullies the attention they desire, or leave it as is? I'd give them the good ol' fashioned earthy timeout coffin for a few minutes and let the bullies off with a stern warning i'm sure they'd mend their ways if given the time. 4. Three escaped convicts of petty crimes stand between you and getting an important artifact that once belonged to your ancestors, but was believed to be lost to time. The criminals all employ an explosion style magic, from which they will sacrifice their lives to protect this artifact. How would you proceed? Will you choose to go forth and inadvertently end these people’s lives for your family heirloom, even though they are petty criminals? Or will you walk away without a fuss, never learning the secret of your family’s lineage? I don't need some little artifact that once belonged to my family, If they mend their ways with the help of it then by all means they can have it, I can figure out my heritage once I find where my father is anyway. 5. You are given the choice to divert an attack or leave it on its path. Keeping it on course will save a group of 3 innocent person, but kill a family member/lifelong friend. Diverting it will save your family member, but kill the other three lives. Alternatively, you can step into the path of the attack and save both groups, but sacrifice yourself. What is your choice? As a mage of Purple Phoenix, I believe I can not only stop the attack myself but survive it too! even if I must sacrifice myself then it would be worth it! 6. You are given a job with a team where you are expected to infiltrate and steal a document from inside a dark guild. You have no idea how many mages are inside the guild, and you have reason to believe that they know you are coming. You have the choice to wait until another day and potentially save the lives of you and your comrades; but you risk the chance of never obtaining the document you need. How do you proceed? I'd say we go in, without confidence and determination nothing would get done so I say we go in there and defeat these evil doers and get what we came there for then go home to a victory party! Short Answer 1. Out of the 4 magical transfers that have every occurred, a common signifier they all left was a ______. The four mages who have received a magical transfer are _____,_____,_____, and _____. Symbol, Cana, Natsu, Lucy, Gray. 2. Although there are various subgroups, the three main categories of magic are:______Magic, ________ Magic, and _______ Magic. Caster, Holder, Lost. 3. A Dragon Slayer can enter a heightened state called Dragon Force. This powerful ability comes with a cost if it is excessively used. What is that? How can a Dragon Slayer prevent that? Poisoning of some sort.... due to too much etheranoo getting absorbed, I think killing a dragon or not relying on it can hold back the effect. 4. In the past, Ishgar had encounters a dark guild who activated a magic nullification spell, known as Face, that would wipe the continent clean of magic. Luckily the Faces were all destroyed, but upon their activation over ___(number)___ Faces popped up. 100 5. Zeref, a powerful dark wizard who lived long ago, was in possession of a particularly unique magic known as Ankhseram Black Magic that allows its user to produce a black miasma that kills anything it touches. This powerful dark magic cannot be learned, it is brought upon by a curse from Ankhseram. What must a person be doing in order to be cursed by this magic? Just touching or being near someone can cause the person near him to die. 6. Gale Force Reading Glasses are a common objects found in Ishgar. They come in various models ranging from 2x to 120x faster reading speeds. The 120x model differs from all the others in the fact that the lacrima must be infused with _______ to allow the mage to read at such high speeds. Wind magic or high speed magic Multiple Choice 1. Which element is NOT a requirement for the Abyss Break Spell? a. Fire b. Earth c. Lightning d. Water 2. Which guild does Minerva NOT join? a. Tartaros b. Succubus Eye c. Sabertooth d. Grimoire Heart 3. After Erza’s supposed death at the end of the Tower of Heaven arc, what year did her grave say she died? a. X777 b. X784 c. X804 d. X764 4. When Laxus casts Fairy Law in order to destroy the city, why doesn’t it work? a. He is unworthy of its use b. He didn’t see the guild as enemies c. He withdrew the spell d. The spell was blocked 5. What does Sorano exchange in return for her magic? a. Jewels b. Sight c. Hearing d. Lifespan 6. What is the population of Earth Land at the start of the series? a. Wasn’t mentioned b. 10 million c. 5 million d. 7 million Short Essay 1. In your opinion, what does it mean to be a mage of Ishgar? To be a mage of Ishgar is to be a protector of the innocent! to fight for justice and to protect those who cannot protect themselves! With comrades and family standing side by side as you throw yourselves into the fray to prevent evil from completing its nasty goals, even at the cost of a limb or two. Once you have completed all previous ones please inform the judges.The last question will be given out at the same time to all remaining participants. However before the final question is given, there is a rule you must be aware of. You are free to choose to not be given the final question; that is your decision. However, if you choose not to take it, regardless of your answers to the other questions above, both you and your teammate from round one will be disqualified from the Jigoku Games this year. But you both may participate again next time. Now, if you choose to take the question, but get it wrong, you be disqualified from the Jigoku Games forever. You will never get a chance to become a Sentinel. With that in mind, do you wish to accept the final question? Yes. Final Score * Bonus Points: 2/2 * Free Response: 40/60 * Short Answer: 11.5/20 * Multiple Choice: 25/30 * Short Essay: 15/20 * '''Last Question: '''3/3 * Total: 96.5/135